AtheistBasementDragon
AtheistBasementDragon, also known as ABD, is the author of a group of stories all sharing a common universe, known as the God Rising AU. He published God Rising: The Cult of Ainz on Dec 20, 2018. It has since evolved into a twenty-three-story universe that covers a multitude of events skimmed over or briefly mentioned in the main story. His Published works: Cult of Ainz: God Rising: The original story, which every other work is based off of in some way. It covers Neia Baraja’s journey through the Roble Holy Kingdom, and how her adventures and preachings of the Sorcerer King’s justice spawn, among other things, a religious order, a new fighting style, and a war throughout the New World. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance, will Neia and her allies triumph? Memory and a Message: This story takes place from Emperor Jircniv’s point of view. As the first vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom, as well as one of Ainz‘s most trusted allies, Jircniv is a competent and decisive ruler. This story tells of his reactions to the different events happening around the world, and how a third party sees them. Training in Time: This story tells of the training that Neia and her elite one hundred underwent in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. While training, Neia also manages to subdue one of her greatest enemies, and shape her new religion and combat style. Renaissance of the Lizardmen: A short story about how what Zaryusu Shasha learned in the Library of Ashurbanipal helped him revolutionize how his people live. The Waiting Never Stopped: A short story focusing on the family of a minor antagonist that Neia encounters in God Rising. The Queen in the Sword: A story detailing Remedios’ descent into madness and her apparent visions of the late Queen Calca’s wishes: to destroy the ”spiritual heteromorphs” plaguing her kingdom. Unholy Rose: The Adamantite ranked team Blue Rose has been contracted by the Holy Kingdom to protect Neia’s followers. But what happens when they, a team who prides themselves on morals and following the rules of their gods, see what the worshippers of the Undead are doing? The Lemurian Paradox: War is fast approaching, so Ainz decides to visit his many domains, and warn them of the coming threat to them. Along the way, he summons up army after army of volunteers, ready to defend their new home. The Taming of the Beasts: Set before most of God Rising, Ainz has been asked to deal with the Beastmen problem plaguing the Draconic Kingdom. Along the way, he encounters a peasant girl, and together they save the girl’s country. Desires of a Demon: Set shortly after The Taming of the Beasts, Vanysa has been given a generous amount of money by His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown, and now needs Demiurge’s help with how to use it all. Bone Daddy’s Daughters: A story detailing life in Carne Town for two mischievous girls that the Sorcerer King is fond of. Enemy Mine: Zesshi Zetsumei has always been “Humanity’s Trump Card.” But what happens when she realizes that she wants to be more than that? The Synod: Book of Black Justice: Set after God Rising and most other stories, a Synod is taking place in the Baharuth Empire, debating over the godhood of Ainz Ooal Gown. Kingship, Cooking, & Companionship: Under the Stone Sky: A Feast Fit for a Fury Dark Plains: First Flight: Blood in the Streets: A Heart for a King: Angel Bound: The Undiscovered Country: Acting in Good Faith: Category:The Author